There is a trend toward use of removable non-volatile memory devices such as flash memory devices in digital cameras and other devices which benefit from removable non-volatile memory. Conventional non-volatile memory devices typically have limited density, high manufacturing cost, and high power consumption. A lower cost alternative to flash and other conventional removable non-volatile memory devices is desirable.